


A Terrible Nightmare

by lilacs_with_lavender



Series: ||~ Jonerys Restoration ~|| [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jon Snow is King of The Seven Kingdoms, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen Smut, Jonerys Restoration, Jonerys Unites, Jonerys fix-it fic, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Parents Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Daenerys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Targlings (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacs_with_lavender/pseuds/lilacs_with_lavender
Summary: A world better than the shit one we're in (thanks for s8 D&D)~ A little Jonerys happy ending that’s honestly 3000x better than the finale. Married couple smut, happiness and comforting, and the lil targling princess that we all deserved... hope this mends some of the wreckage that ep. 6 wrought.





	A Terrible Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Follow me on tumblr @lilacs-with-lavender and hit me up in messages if you need a shoulder to cry on rn... I know I do guys.
> 
> ~ Checkout my modern au fic Business or Pleasure? That will continue to have regular smutty and fun updates (fuck you D&D) if you need continual cheering up...
> 
> ~ And remember guys, they will always rule the seven kingdoms TOGETHER in our hearts <3

Smoke all she could see was smoke, and then The Red Keep...her home, her family’s home. The toll of bells filled her ears, there were tears in her eyes and Drogon was beneath her. He rose and swept over the city, she lay waste to everything in her path. She set fire to the army encampments, civilian housing, anything and everything. The smell of burning flesh only drove her madness to new heights, but she kept going, Dracarys Dracarys Dracarys. Everyone who had ever loved her stood on an embankment and she flew to the line of advisors, friends, and lovers. There stood Jorah, Missandei, and Jon. She flew low to the ground, taking in their pitiful faces, pleading with her, their screams telling her to see reason. But there was a madness alive and inside her and when she met the grey eyes of her love she didn’t feel she didn’t think, she burned them all. 

Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt and the Breaker of Chains sat up with a gasp in her own bed. Covered in a cold sweat she whipped around frantically, taking in her surroundings with shaky heaves of breath. A moonlit balcony, a canopy bed, and a carved wardrobe… her chambers, their chambers. At the thought she turned to the mop of black curls that occupied the pillow next to her, with a cry of relief she sank into the mattress, burying both hands in his hair and kissing her King all over. She was relentlessly replaying the awful vision in her head, she had burned him, he had been gone and she didn’t realize the tears had started to flow until a groggy northern accent filled her ears.

“What’s s’matter love?”  
Dany shook her head burying herself in the crook of his neck to hide from the tumultuous visions as he ran a hand up her back. When he realized her tears had turned to small sobs however he pulled back, one hand still in her hair as he met her red rimmed eyes with worry etched in the handsome lines of his face.

“Daenerys?”  
She gave a watery smile,  
“N-n-nothing my love a nightmare… nothing more.”

But Jon was awake now, reaching for her and hugging her to his chest his hands stroking her hair lovingly. She sighed, he was real they were alright, she would never…

He was kissing her now down her neck stopping at the collar of her nightgown and growling,  
“Why is this on?”

She sniffed laughing and pulling the silk thing over her head. He smiled nipping at her lips in between her soft giggles and tickling her ribs until she lay underneath him, flushed and happy. He was beautiful, big grey eyes concerned and loving all at once… how could she be so lucky?

“I hate seeing you upset,”  
She didn’t know what to say to that, choosing instead to turn away from the intensity of his gaze. He tilted her chin back though gently leaning closer until she was breathing fast feeling as cornered and frantic as a maid.  
“I mean it Dany, we lost everything to get here but we have each other and we have Visenya… you two are my family and that’s something I thought I’d never have. Are you not happy?”

She blinked, to think she had once thought him a cold Northern King… she pressed her lips to his eagerly accepting his tongue and stroking his hair through her fingers. The flashes of their little girl in his arms, wild dark hair and violet eyes laughing freely in those strong and safe arms… the tears stopped and she smiled against his hungry mouth. 

Enjoying the feeling of his hardening length against her thigh she squeezed his perfect arse, pulling back from the kiss and resting her forehead against his.  
“Of course my love, i-it’s just that, in my dream I-I-I had gone mad and the sickness....oh gods Jon the sickness… what if our child-”

She stopped speaking, her lower lip trembling as she bared her greatest unspoken fear before her husband. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, escaping her violet irises before she could stop them as she avoided his hard body above hers.  
But he had her trapped between the bed and him, his scent made her dizzy and he kissed the tears from her cheeks keeping his forehead against hers as he spoke with a warm reassurance only he possessed.

“Never. That will never happen.”  
Dany trembled,  
“But how do you know Jon what if—I could have-”

He cut her off with a kiss,  
“You’re not him Dany,”  
She pressed her cheek to the mattress turning to the side but his hands were on her again, forcing her to look at those grey as a stormcloud irises.  
“Look at me, you are not him… and neither is Visenya nor myself.”

She sniffled again only ever allowing Jon to see her this soft and needy,  
“You’re sure Jon Snow?”  
He hugged her to him tightly then, as if he too was afraid of losing her, afraid that after all they had been through the gods were cruel enough to make their happiness a dream. But she hugged him back stroking every scar on his chest with her thumb, he kissed her temple at the gesture whispering to her softly.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
A happy sob of relief escaped her then and he was pressing her naked form against him, strong arms sliding down, down, down. And then like a typhoon set asunder she was writhing, doubt fear and grief forgotten she felt only pure requited love.

His arm was like an iron bar across her stomach as she tried to wriggle away from his mouth, the sensation just too much to bear. Her King was relentless, feasting on her juices like a man starved driving his tongue inside her and stroking her chanel with a reverence she had only known with him; her strongest and most silent of all past lovers. 

She pleaded with him to end it then cried his name to the canopied silk as he lapped at her folds avoiding the button of pleasure where she ached to be touched. He knew how to unravel her however, his eyes that special kind of dark that sent shivers of arousal shooting through her when he barked at her in that rough commanding accent.

“Beg my Queen.”  
The sentence was a contradiction in itself but she was so very lost that she begged. He was the only one she had ever begged for anything from,  
“I’m begging you Jon, please!”

She opened her eyes, looking down to find his eyes dark with passion as he took her core in his mouth and sucked her wetness into his mouth. Dany cried out in anguish at her deliverance fisting his hair and dragging him up in a fierce kiss that was mingled with the exotic taste of her own arousal as she fluttered and pulsed around air, sated but still achingly empty.

He seemed in need of her warm heat as well, looking at her desperately from above still waiting for permission after all these years she thought fondly… she gave him a teasing smile at his out of character shyness.  
“If you don’t stick that beautiful cock inside me Jon Snow I will ban you from any further escapades in the Queens chambers.”

He laughed taking her in his arms and lowering her onto the fat head of his thick appendage slowly, whispering the utter filth that he knew she loved to hear.  
“I seem to remember this being our chambers Daenerys.”

Then she was shoved up against the pillows piled by the headboard, forced to take all of him in a sweet stretch that made her gasp against his rough mouth.

He was kissing her womb now, not moving just simply wrapped up in her warmth muttering against her ear how much he loved her, how he would never hurt her, how perfect she was, how tight she was. Groaning against him she arched, pushing her breasts into his scarred torso urgently.  
“Move Jon… please.”

That was all it took for him to slide his length all the way out, waiting just long enough for her to mewl in loss before slamming back into her ferociously. She relished the violence, every stroke reminding her that he was here, alive and well and that he loved her. He was holding himself back she could tell, but with Jon she enjoyed waking the dragon.

She trailed a hand down to where they were joined, teasing her clit and biting her lip to restrain the moans. He was putting his back into it now hoisting both of her thighs over his shoulders as he plunged deeper than she thought possible.  
“Gods Jon!” 

He smiled against her neck, rubbing a nipple with his right hand as he sunk his teeth into her neck. She cried out as he marked her his mate like the wolf he was...pushing himself deep inside her with an obscene ‘squelch’. Dany screamed his bastard surname to the heavens, convulsing and meeting his eyes in shock as hot liquid spurted from her lover filling her up and making her moan.

What was that her handmaid had told her long ago? Ah yes, ‘love comes in at the eyes’ and as she threw herself into the grey abyss of Jon’s irises and kissed him with a slow fervor that they both relished, she agreed wholly that yes, love did come in at the eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were both spent he rolled her over, covering her in silk sheets and hugging his dragon lass to his chest protectively. He felt her breathing even out and he kissed the silver crown of her head gently, speaking softly as to not disturb her.  
“Better Dany?”

His lilac eyed queen gazed up at him adoringly and nodded nuzzling her head further into his chest as she traced the scar over his heart.  
“Jon what was it like to be stabbed in the heart by someone who you thought cared for you?”

He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder absentmindedly,  
“Horrifying Dany, I would never wish it upon anyone else…”

He smiled as he felt a soft pair of lips kissing down his chest, paying special attention to each scar on their way down. Sunlight had broken through the curtains, and not even the polluted air of King’s Landing could dilute the honey yellow bars of light that bathed his Queen. She was a goddess reaching for his sleepy cock with a smile, the sunlight filtering through her silver hair and kind eyes. 

He was smiling so hard his scarred cheeks started to hurt and when she saw the uncharacteristic beam on his bearded face her expression it up.  
“You should smile more often my king it is my favorite thing about you.”

He chuckled running both hands up her naked sunlit body with reverence as he questioned her.  
“Really Daenerys? And why is that.”

She leaned in pert breasts brushing his chest as she pressed a soft, kind kiss to his full lips.  
“Because I’m usually the cause of it My King.”

He grinned, sighing contently as she took his cock in her hands.  
“Aye, that would be true My Queen.”

She grinned licking her lips at the sight of his now roused cock, but before she could take him in her mouth there was a loud knock on the chamber door. 

Jon was up in an instant, pulling a dagger from his pillow and clutching a sheet to Dany’s nakedness as the heavy oak entrance creaked open. Then a blur of dark hair whizzed around the room with a cry of,  
“Mama! Papa! Look what Mithy found me!”

He exhaled in relief quickly shoving the dagger well out of his daughters reach and watching as a barely covered Daenerys scooped their daughter from the stone floor, depositing her on the bed with a happy and curious,  
“Go on love tell us all about it!”

His eyes crinkled as he took in their daughter’s roughed up raven hair and shining purple eyes. Running a hand through her hair affectionately he laughed as she shoved his large hand away from their fussing. Little Visenya opened her chubby palms to reveal three slightly crushed blue wildflowers.  
“We found them in the grass behind the kitchenths!”

He could only assume that by ‘we’ his firstborn meant Missandei and herself… but Jon and Dany smiled encouragingly speaking at the same time with voices overflowing with love.  
“Their beautiful my love-”  
“You’re quite the adventurer Vis!”

Turning to his queen in surprise they laughed, pulling a squealing Visenya into their impromptu hug. Jon opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife and smiling daughter backlit with rays of sunshine, and he had to take a moment to breathe. 

Here in his own bed with his own wife and child, his own family. He had been the watcher on the walls, he had been the shield that guarded the realms of men, but now, now he was just a lucky bastard surrounded by his loving family and ruling over a kingdom that had not seen battle in over ten long years.

T H E E N D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
